<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bimble by churchofeverydaywhores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388985">The Bimble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofeverydaywhores/pseuds/churchofeverydaywhores'>churchofeverydaywhores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Church Of Everyday Whores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Religion, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofeverydaywhores/pseuds/churchofeverydaywhores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the official religious text of the Church of Everyday Whores! Enjoy, this is our personal manifesto written by three different people for our group of bimbos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, there was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, with a sudden flash of black, white and red, a Rally’s appeared on a lonely star-ridden path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You, the reader, the faithful, order a large fry and nothing else. And with your first bite, a small continent appears. Then, another, and another continent appears. A planet, the ocean, the clouds, the sun, asteroids, forests, mountains. By the end of your carton of fries, you have created a Universe. And when you shake your crumbs down onto your creation, there are suddenly people just like you. Companions. Someone punches you from behind, and you go flying into the atmosphere below.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wake up in a hospital room, you are but a babe. Your mother coddles you, and you cry for the first time. You remember nothing, yet you feel everything. The loss of the stars, you could almost touch them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You learn to forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You grow up to indulge in all of Earth’s simple pleasures. And one day, you are alone, on an empty road, and as you pass by an alleyway, you are pulled in with little time to even scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three people with neon pink robes drag you through the alley, but strangely, you feel no urge to get away. No urge to struggle. You simply let them take you wherever they wish to, because in your gut you feel as if that is where you need to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are faceless creatures BUT THEIR SCHLONGS ARE FUCKING MASSIVE. THEY TEACH YOU THE WAYS OF THE SLUT. THEY ASK YOU TO JOIN THEIR CHURCH AND YOU FUCKING DO!!!! THIS IS HOW IT ALL BEGAN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Book Of Moth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written by Pastor Crunch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A void all around. It's warm. You see something, an animal, in the distance. You go to move towards it but it looks towards you with 3 glowing eyes and you freeze. It's not fear that's halting your movement, it's the curiosity, you don't want it to go. The deer like figure begins walking towards you and you begin to notice its odd features. Its 3 eyes, its 6 legs, and the giant antlers seemingly branching out into hands. The closer it gets the more you feel dizzy. The void seeps its way into you and begins its takeover. You pass out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even before you open your eyes they must be covered. Something bright is shining right in front of you. You go to sit up but the void has begun its journey through the body, your legs are essentially gone.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Book of Cecil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is written by Pastor Cecil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>1:1</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>You awake on a pink bed, and your eyes immediately adjust to the sun on the horizon. It’s… rising? You can’t tell from the glimpse you get before immediately turning your head to the left, and in the clearing cutting through a thick blanket of trees, only a couple yards away, a small shed is waiting for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You immediately contemplate entering, but upon seeing that there is no door on the front side, you decide to further investigate. You stand up from the bed, only to find your religious robes have been replaced with a simple white dress, little more than a rag, coming to your mid-chin, sleeves puffing out to your knuckles. Your hair is mussed and matted. You continue on toward the shed, simply ignoring these revelations. You come to realize that you are barefoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your feet pad along the uncut grass, most reaching to your knees with small wildflowers dotting around. The ground is cold, and you feel a small chill race through you, zipping up and down your spine. You push forward, approaching the shed and circling it. You see that upon the back wall, there is a symbol reminiscent of a gust of wind. A squiggling line that ends in a curve, surrounded by other squiggling lines that end facing out. But there is no door. Strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You approach the back wall, closing in to observe the marking. It is carved into the wall, just thick enough for some white paint to be slathered in the crevices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before your very eyes, the curve begins to coil in on itself. It curls in to become a spiral, every whirling around and beginning to draw you in. Without control of your own limb, you reach up your left hand to touch the innermost dot of the spiral, and suddenly, in a flash of confusion, a portal opens up, and you are pulled in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You exit into a long hall, covered wall to wall in crazed and frantic writings. You cannot understand the language, barely even comprehend. You had never seen these characters before in all your years. All but the back wall, the one at the very end of the hallway, which was carved into a very large, very eye-catching spiral. And in front of that, in the very center, was a throne. Intricately crafted, painted in neon colors and upon a platform so high that you wondered how anyone got up there. And in that throne, sat a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, you thought that was a person. They were wrapped in gorgeous rosy robes, dangling down and off the throne into the open air. They came up to frame exposed shoulders, blonde scraggly hair dangling down from their head. They had horns that wrapped around as a ram’s did, with furry ears poking through their hair to match, and their eyes were closed. Their face seemed at peace, as though undisturbed. They were humming a tune that you had never heard, but it sounded old. It sounded as though it had been around since before the trees, before this landscape and perhaps even the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before you could even speak, or even move, their eyes were open and upon you. And it was strange. You couldn’t even name the color of their eyes, couldn’t comprehend it. It was changing and not changing, undulating colors and frenzied movement. Their gaze was a static pressure, and you could feel yourself growing uneasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” You call out, perhaps in an attempt to make it stop, but also in greeting. You had just barged into their shed after all. Although, now that you think about it, this hall was huge. Where were you? Was this the shed? What the hell was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature blinks, and when they open their eyes, their neon static was replaced with simple rectangular pupils, like a goat’s.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You get no reply, but the pressure eases into a buzzing in the back of your mind. It was actually pleasurable, with no intensity it actually took the edge off. This whole situation was insane, but you couldn’t exactly see a way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature moves to the edge of the throne, dropping down as if the drop wouldn’t harm them. And it didn’t. They took no harm, simply landing in a crouch and raising up to stand in front of their throne at the end of the hall. Their legs are animalistic and strange. You try not to think too hard about it. You make eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faith is in everything that you do. Enjoy it now, in the way that you live. Enjoy it in the way you love. Enjoy it in the way you are. It can be taken from you, but you will always find it on the tip of your tongue, a whisper in the wind.” They say. Their voice is strange, as if stolen from dying lungs, not meant for them, not meant to be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are immediately transported back to the field, hand still touching the stationary spiral. You feel eyes through the back of your skull, but there is no threat in the feeling. In your right hand, the one still at your side, you find a pen. And engraved in it are the words,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Your actions are permanent, be careful.’</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <span>1:2</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>You find yourself deep in the woods. It is just before twilight, and you can barely see a thing. You do not remember how you got here, but you have been stumbling around for the past half hour and you’re beginning to become frustrated. There seemed to be no edge, no clearing, nothing. There aren’t any landmarks, either. All of the trees look the same, and you swear that you have to be going in circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wander up until the sun begins to sneak up on the horizon, peaking over to illuminate the trees just so. It’s gorgeous this morning, yellow streaks beginning to paint the sky a warm gold (lol God peed). The wind begins to blow softly, rustling the trees and kicking up the leaves around you on the forest floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind picks up, and you see a gust of wind begin to curl in on itself, creating a sort-of leaf tornado. In two blinks of your eyes, the wind spiral grows and the tornado gets bigger to produce the same goat-like entity you had met before. They do not look around, as they seem to be at peace like the last time you saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kept my pen,” They give you a small grin and a fond look, “I knew you would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hadn’t even known that you had the pen on you, but suddenly you felt its weight in your pocket. Strange. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt so much all at once. The huge emotions that you didn’t even know you were holding onto comes collapsing down onto you. They were hard to place, hard to name. You didn’t even know why, or where they came from. But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do not realize you’ve collapsed to your knees until the person reaches out to touch your shoulder. It’s feather-light, but it’s maddening and it sends a chill through your body. They guide you to sit, and they sit beside you, waiting out the madness with you. You feel occasional gusts of wind, but they seem unfazed. And all of the sudden, they speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Self above all. If you give away your building blocks, you will crumble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another gust of wind, this time so strong that your eyes close instinctively, and when you open your eyes you are back in your home. All is quiet. You are so, so tired.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>